In pursuit of higher engine efficiencies, higher turbine inlet temperatures have been relied upon to boost overall engine performance. This can result in gas path temperatures that may exceed melting points of turbine component constituent materials such as high temperature alloys, for example. To address this issue, materials such as ceramic matrix composites (CMC) have been used to provide a lower weight option that can operate in a high temperature environment as compared to traditional metal materials.
Additionally, film cooling holes have been formed in components made from CMC materials, such as blades or vanes for example, to improve the overall thermal characteristics of the component. A plurality of film cooling holes are typically formed on the respective component to extend from a cooling surface side to a hot surface side. These film cooling holes are typically machined to form cooling flow passages through the component that direct cooling air flow to the hot surface side of the component. The machining process can create irregularities within the flow passage which can generate turbulent flow through the passage. Such turbulent flow is not desirable as it may result in hot air entrainment which can adversely affect the overall thermal performance of the component.